Juste un souhait pour tout changer
by Soso77G
Summary: Majin Bou est mort. L'univers est sauvé et les terriens ont repris possession de leur planète. La vie peut enfin reprendre son court là ou elle l'avait arreter. Sauf peut etre pour Gohan. Ayant été démasqué lors du tournoi d'arts martiaux, tout le monde connait sa véritable identité. Juste un souhait pourrait tout changer ... Ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fiction.  
Comme toujours, les personnages de Dragon Ball Z ne m'appartiennent pas et je tenterai de les respecter au maximum.  
J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en ma compagnie !

* * *

« Monsieur le Great Sayaman,  
Je m'appelle Masha et j'ai 11 ans. Plus tard j'aimerai être comme vous et sauver les plus faibles. Votre costume est trop cool et j'adore les poses que vous faites, c'est trop stylé !  
J'ai appris que vous vous appeliez Son Gohan j'aimerai beaucoup vous rencontrer !  
Bisous monsieur le super héro ! »

Gohan soupira en reposant la lettre sur son bureau. C'était la douzième de la journée qu'il recevait et il en avait encore plein ses tiroirs.  
Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre et poussa un soupire de lassitude. Il était tellement bien il y a quelques semaines dans son nouveau lycée. Il était juste Son Gohan, l'intello timide que tout le monde trouvait sympa.  
Depuis le tournoi d'arts martiaux il était « Son Gohan, le mec qui se déguise en super héro ». Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout depuis que la population était au courant de sa véritable identité.

Depuis que la bataille contre Majin Bou était terminée et que les terriens avait repris possession de leur planète, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Tous les jours il recevait des centaines de lettres de gamins tous fan de lui comme ce pauvre Masha, de filles excitées par la taille de ses muscles ou de personnes âgées qui se plaignaient qu'il devrait laisser la police faire son travail au lieu de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas.  
Cette explosion médiatique lui était plus qu'insupportable. A cause de cela il ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui et par conséquent, ne pouvait plus aller au lycée.

Gohan regrettait tellement sa vie d'avant. Celle ou il allait en cours sans se poser de question juste quelle excuse il pourrait bien inventer pour aller jouer au Great Sayaman quelques heures. Seulement maintenant ça ne l'amusait plus du tout, il ne voyait plus personne hormis ses parents et son petit frère.  
Tous ses amis lui manquaient Eraza la pipelette ou bien Sharpener le narcissique … Mais celle qui lui manquait le plus était Videl.  
Depuis l'aventure avec Majin Bou, il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Ses sentiments étaient forts et incontrôlables … Quand il avait vu cette brute de Sporovitch la maltraiter sans pitié il avait cru devenir fou de rage. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il toucher à sa Videl ?!  
Il avait ainsi compris qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui.

Le regard de Gohan passait de nuage en nuage en songeant à sa belle Videl. Il ne savait pas si elle partageait ses sentiments. Bien sur elle s'était montrée inquiète quand elle avait cru qu'il était mort au combat mais ce pouvait très bien être simplement de l'amitié. Videl était du genre à vouloir protéger tout le monde, il ne pensait pas être une exception en la matière.

\- Gohan ! Viens regarder à la télé ils parlent de toi ! Tu es super beau viens voir !

\- Lâche-moi avec ça Goten !

L'adolescent n'avait pas daigné se retourner. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son pantalon tellement il était énervé.  
Le fait de s'être fait envoyé promener n'avait pas beaucoup plus au petit Goten qui avait claqué la porte sans cérémonie en marmonnant un « Detoutefaçontestropmechant ».  
Gohan était plus qu'excéder de toute cette publicité qui était faite autours de lui. Toute sa vie il avait fait de son mieux pour se cacher, pour essayer d'être comme tout le monde et voila qu'il était au centre de l'attention générale.  
Tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Ce genre d'exposition était fait pour les gens qui aimaient ça, qui étaient extravagants … Des gens comme Mr Satan !  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les journalistes s'extasier de « son jeune age mais de ses talents si prometteurs ! ». Il s'en serrait bien passé de ces talents de malheurs …  
Le jeune homme s'en voulait un peu de parler aussi sèchement à son petit frère mais il ne contrôlait plus ses nerfs. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il traversait. Pour lui c'était juste cool que son frère passe à la télé ... Peut être qu'un jour il comprendrait ce qu'il ressent et que ce serait plus simple mais pour le moment son innocence l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

« - Et mademoiselle, vous avez travaillé de nombreuses fois en collaboration avec lui, comment est il en réalité ?

\- Lâchez le, il n'aimerait certainement pas que vous fassiez une émission sur lui ! »

Gohan sursauta de sa chaise en reconnaissant la voix de Videl. La journaliste avait du aller la trouver pour l'interroger et avoir des informations croustillantes à son sujet.  
Le jeune homme était néanmoins touché par les mots de Videl. Elle prenait sa défense. Elle n'agrémentait pas les ragots comme tous ses camarades de classe l'avait fait avant elle. Elle était différente.  
Encore une fois son cœur se serrait de penser à elle de cette façon. Il ne la voyait plus ou qu'a de très rares occasions et son absence lui pesait lourdement.

Au début elle venait souvent le voir, presque tous les weekends. Seulement le trajet était très long les examens de fin d'années approchaient. Elle avait du espacer ses visites et Gohan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.  
En plus de cela il ne s'était pas montré de la plus charmante des compagnies. Il avait conscience qu'il passait son temps à être désagréable, ronchon, à se plaindre pour des futilités … Pas la meilleure des façons de draguer n'est ce pas …  
Cela faisait trois mois que Majin Bou avait était vaincu et il faudrait qu'il attende encore trois longs mois pour espérer retrouver une vie normale. Quand ils pourraient ré invoquer Shenron, tout le monde oubliera qu'il est le Great Sayaman et il pourra retourner au lycée tranquillement.

En attendant il fallait qu'il vive en prisonnier dans sa petite maison (heureusement pour lui, les journalistes n'avait pas réussi à obtenir son adresse) loin de Videl.  
Son absence lui était d'autant plus douloureuse que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ils s'étaient disputé. Cela remontait à un mois maintenant.

C'était une jolie matinée du mois d'Avril. Les arbres étaient joliment fleuris et le paysage était teinté de cette belle couleur rosée qui caractérise si bien les paysages japonais.  
Ils étaient tous les deux près de l'étang et Gohan était pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser bien que la jeune fille tentait de faire des blagues et de lui faire penser à autre chose.  
Elle s'était rapidement lassée de faire la conversation à un mur et avait gardé le silence le reste du temps.  
Ils avaient passé plus de deux heures dans un silence des plus embarrassants. Gohan ne sachant plus quoi dire et Videl étant blasée de toujours avoir à meubler la discussion.

\- Tu veux manger à la maison ?

\- Non merci je vais rentrer Gohan.

Le jeune homme comprenait que trop bien que sa présence devait être insupportable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être morose.

\- Très bien... à bientôt alors.

\- Non pas a bientôt Gohan c'est terminé je vais arrêter de venir. C'est comme si je n'existais pas quand j'étais la donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerai pour ça. On se reverra en cours surement, salut !

Sur ce, elle était partie à bord de son hélicoptère privé et il ne l'avait effectivement plus revue. Son cœur se serrait à ce souvenir. Elle avait fait l'effort de venir le voir et lui avait tout gâché … Encore une fois.  
Comment pourrait-elle un jour tombé amoureuse de lui s'il restait comme ca ? Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il aille la voir pour s'excuser ou au moins qu'il lui téléphone …  
Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il avait tout gâché avec elle. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux …  
Le fait qu'elle le protège encore des médias lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'être un minable. Elle continuait de le soutenir malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Gohan était pressé que ces trois mois ne passent pour enfin retrouver une existence normale, pouvoir retourner au lycée, pouvoir revoir Videl et enfin redevenir un parfait anonyme.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il se dirigea vers le salon après avoir entendu sa mère lui inquiéter que le diner était près.  
Son frère et son père étaient déjà attablés et ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour commencer leur repas. Gohan se mit à table à son tour et entama son repas avec appétit.

En bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre les slogans publicitaires « Venez acheter nos costumes, pour vos soirée déguisées vous ne trouverez pas mieux ! Superman, Ironman ou même le Great Sayaman nous avons de tout ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps est une composante avec laquelle il est difficile de s'accorder. Celui ci peut filer à toute allure comme ne vouloir jamais s'écouler.  
Trois mois, cela peut sembler court pour certains … Mais pour Gohan ce fut un supplice. Un supplice qui heureusement prendrait fin dans quelques heures maintenant.  
Les six mois d'attente imposés par Shenron étaient enfin écoulés et, avant la fin de la journée, ils pourraient le ré-invoquer à nouveau.

Dans quelques heures, il redeviendrait un parfait anonyme. Il redeviendrait cet étudiant modèle qu'il aimait tant être. Plus personne ne se souviendrait que c'était lui qui se cachait autrefois sous le costume du Great Sayaman et il pourrait reprendre une existence paisible et sans paparazzis.

Dans quelques heures il pourrait préparer ses affaires pour retourner au lycée en paix. Il retrouverait tout le monde. Il était tellement pressé de tous les revoir … D'autant plus que, face au manque de répondant dont il faisait preuve, ils avaient tous cessé de lui écrire. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de personne dont sa belle Videl. Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop pensé à son absence car elle lui était de plus en plus insupportable.  
Il avait imaginé qu'elle retenterait de lui écrire … Qu'elle essaierait de lui téléphoner au moins mais rien. Elle avait tenu parole. Rien d'étonnant si on connaissait bien la jeune femme.  
Mais lui s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien essayé. De n'avoir pas au moins essayé de la contacter une seule fois.

Gohan savait que dans quelques heures tous les terriens oublieraient ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le tournoi d'arts martiaux jusqu'à la mort de Majin Bou. Tous sauf ce qui avaient participé de près à la bataille. Malheureusement pour lui, Videl en faisait parti.  
Elle n'oublierait pas qui il était vraiment, que c'était lui le Great Sayaman, que c'était lui le combattant doré, qu'il était à moitié extraterrestre, qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de la rappeler quand elle avait décidé de le laisser …

Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enlacer ses doigts nerveusement en pensant à tout ça. Lui qui avait d'abord pensé que le Dragon arrangerait tout, il savait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien.  
Bien entendu les terriens le laisseraient tranquille mais il lui manquerait toujours la personne dont il avait le plus besoin. Après tout comme on dit « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » …

\- Gohan vient ! La famille de Trunks vient d'arriver !

\- Ah ok j'arrive

.

Le petit Goten repartit dans le jardin aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre de son grand frère. Ce dernier fut amusé du ton jovial du plus jeune. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Trunks et les deux garçons se manquaient beaucoup. Malheureusement pour eux, Trunks avait repris l'école en ville et n'avait plus autant de temps pour passer voir Goten qui poursuivait sa scolarité à domicile.  
Chacune de ses visites étaient donc un événement et les deux garçons n'en perdaient pas une miette.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, Trunks n'était pas venu pour s'amuser. Bulma avait décidé de venir au Mont Paozu pour invoquer Shenron car à la Capsule, cela aurait alerté les villes à proximité.  
Gohan rejoint le petit groupe avec un mélange d'impatience et de nervosité. Tous se tenaient dans le jardin, autours de la petite table, et prenaient une limonade bien fraiche.

En posant un pied dehors, Gohan fut frappé par la douceur de la température. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sorti de la journée. Il avait eu tord, le temps était tout simplement parfait. Passer un peu de temps à l'extérieur ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier la douceur du vent qui lui caressait la peau. C'était si agréable …

\- Ah Gohan tu es là ! Viens prendre une limonade avec nous !

Bulma lui faisait de grands signes accompagnés d'un sourire radieux. Elle avait l'air si enthousiaste, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire contaminer par sa bonne humeur et rejoint le petit groupe.  
Bulma n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à être heureuse, tous semblaient ravis et même Végéta arborait un petit sourire en coin en regardant Goku jouer avec les deux petits au football.

Gohan se servit un verre de limonade et entama une conversation avec Bulma concernant ses nouvelles inventions. Apparemment elle avait réussi à créer un robot capable de changer de forme à volonté. Gohan trouvait cela incroyable. Il rêverait tellement de pouvoir créer ce genre de choses lui-même.

\- Alors ça veut dire que si tu veux un tapis de souris il apparait et si deux minutes après tu as besoin d'une tasse de café c'est possible ?

\- Oui exactement ! Je l'ai testé avec Trunks hier, il voulait une épée pour jouer avec mais je trouve que celles qu'on achète dans le commerce sont trop coupantes ! mon robot s'est donc transformé en épée à lame émoussée et deux heures après il avait envie de jouer avec un camion de pompier, je me suis donc servit du même robot ! Ça fait des économies !

Bulma se mise à rire et Gohan la suivit rapidement dans son hilarité. Il se dit néanmoins que Trunks ne devait manquer de rien. Il devait être heureux avec tous ces jeux à sa disposition. Lui n'avait jamais eu des tonnes de jouets à sa dispositions dans son enfance mais il avait eu la chance de grandir au Mont Paozu et il n'avait jamais manqué de distraction. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait beaucoup d'amis parmi les animaux qui peuplaient la forêt derrière chez lui.  
Après, quand il avait eu 9 ans son petit frère était né et il avait pu passer ses journées à jouer avec lui.  
Il se demandait néanmoins ce que devait ressentir Trunks qui avait tous ces jeux pour lui. Il devait certainement être heureux à être considéré comme un prince.

Gohan continua de discuter un long moment avec Bulma avec bonne humeur. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un partageant les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui. Bien sur, ses parents étaient toujours ouverts pour parler avec lui mais sa mère aimait parler des heures durant de son avenir qui se profilait merveilleux et son père parlait soit de s'entrainer, soit de manger … Gohan se retrouvait bien vite à court d'arguments surtout concernant son entrainement.  
Quand à Goten, il était gentil mais c'était encore un enfant. Et Gohan arrivait à l'âge ou on à besoin d'autres personne de son âge pour s'épanouir. Il adorait son frère mais pour discuter ce n'était pas le meilleur des interlocuteurs.

Bientôt la douceur de l'après midi laissa place à la fraicheur du soir et ils durent tous rentrer dans la maison.

\- Plus qu'une demi-heure et nous pourrons invoquer le Dragon !

Bulma était survoltée. Il semblait à Gohan qu'elle était comme cela à chaque fois qu'ils devaient invoquer Shenron. Elle devait adorer le voir apparaitre certainement. Le fait qu'elle ait été la première du groupe à rechercher les boules de cristal y était peut être pour quelque chose. Elle devait ressentir une grande fierté d'avoir réussi à inventer le radar à boules de cristal. Elle le méritait bien après tout.

Pendant que Bulma attendait impatiemment son Dragon, les Sayans étaient déjà à table en train de dévorer littéralement le repas que Chichi avait passé une grande partie de sa journée à préparer. Elle était d'ailleurs repartie derrière les fourneaux, ayant sous estimer l'appétit de cinq Sayans sous son toit.

\- F'est trop bon Chichi !

S'exclama Trunks, une brochette de poulet coincée dans la bouche.

\- Oh ça oui, comme d'habitude tu nous régales !

Ajouta Goku qui finissait son cinquième plat de pâtes.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai on en a de la chance !

Dit Goten qui voulait montrer à quel point c'était un garçon poli et bien élevé.

\- Hum

Ajouta humblement Végéta qui visiblement en voulait plus car il dévorait l'os de son poulet alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun morceau de chair dessus.

Seul Gohan garda le silence et attendit que la suite arrive.  
Une demi-heure … Dans une demi-heure, Bulma appellerait le dragon et sa vie changerait à nouveau. Cela lui qui coupait pratiquement l'appétit, c'était peu dire !

Son ventre se tordait d'anticipation. Il avait tellement peur que le Dragon n'accepte pas ou qu'ils aient tenté de l'invoquer trop tôt.  
Il avait également peur que ça marche car cela voulait dire que dès le lendemain il devrait retourner en cours.

Tellement d'émotions se bousculaient chez le jeune homme , il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Trop rapidement, il se rendit compte que la fameuse demi-heure était passée et que le moment était arrivé. Bulma avait déjà placé les boules de cristal dans le jardin pour invoquer Shenron et tous s'étaient placés en rond autours d'elle.

L'estomac de Gohan se noua encore d'avantage lorsqu'il entendit Bulma crier « Dragon, montre toi !»

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Shenron le dragon fut comme propulsé hors des boules tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Très vite il faisait nuit noire et un énorme Dragon vert se tenait face à eux.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vous m'avez appelé pour la dernière fois. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un vœu cette fois ci vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui nous le savons Dragon ! Nous te demandons d'effacer la mémoire des terriens et de leur faire oublier tous les événements qui se sont passés depuis la session adulte du tournoi d'arts martiaux ! A tous les terriens sauf ceux qui nous ont aidés à combattre Majin Bou bien entendu !

Gohan avait l'estomac complètement retourné. Bulma avait clairement mentionné le vœu que tous espéraient depuis ces six derniers mois. Le Dragon allait maintenant donner sa réponse.

\- Rien de plus simple.

Les yeux de Shenron se mirent à étincelé d'une couleur rouge vive et Gohan sut alors que le vœu avait été exaucé. Bulma l'interrogea alors :

\- Ca y'est, c'est fait ?

\- Bien entendu, votre vœu a été réalisé. Je dois maintenant vous laisser. Au revoir !

Le dragon disparu instantanément et une lumière orangée traversa le ciel pour retourner dans les boules de cristal. Ces dernières s'envolèrent dans le ciel et se dissocièrent comme propulsées chacune le plus loin possible des autres.  
Le ciel s'éclaircit alors de nouveau.

\- Bon et bah voila une affaire rondement menée ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de manger un petit encas pas vous ?

L'hilarité générale s'empara du petit groupe après la réflexion de Goku. Cette joie fut néanmoins de courte durée pour Gohan qui prenait réellement conscience de tout ce que cela entrainait.

Il avait néanmoins envie de s'assurer que son vœu s'était bien réalisé. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'arriver demain au lycée et que tout le monde lui saute dessus en le reconnaissant comme le Great Sayaman ! Il fallait qu'il soit certain qu'il soit réellement redevenu un inconnu pour le reste des terriens.  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Maman ? Je peux rentrer avec Bulma et dormir chez elle ? Comme je retourne en cours demain ça me fera plus près !

\- Oh je ne sais pas mon chéri on ne va pas déranger cette pauvre Bulma...

Bulma fut prise d'un fou rire.

\- Cette pauvre Bulma ? ne sois pas ridicule Chichi tu as vu la taille de ma maison ? Je ne l'entendrai même pas se lever ! Ne t'en fais pas Gohan, tu es le bienvenu à la maison !

\- Merci beaucoup Bulma, je vais vite préparer mes affaires !

Sur ce, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre le premier sac qui lui passait sous la main. Rapidement il remplit son sac de livres de cours, de t-shirts, de pantalons (il choisirait ceux qu'il prendrait demain matin) et de sa trousse d'école.  
Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit la montre dans laquelle Bulma avait intégré son costume du Great Sayaman.  
Il regarda cette montre avec hésitation. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait plus porté. Il en était même arrivé à la haïr tellement elle lui avait gâché la vie. Mais là il avait besoin de savoir.  
Sans réfléchir d'avantage il la mise à son poignet et sortit en trombe de sa chambre en emportant son vieux sac avec lui.

Arrivé dans le salon, il vit que les Briefs s'étaient habillés et qu'ils étaient pratiquement près à partir. Goten était a coté de Chichi et tentait désespérément de la convaincre.

\- Mais maman je veux aller avec Trunks !

\- Non Goten ! Trunks va à l'école demain, il n'aura pas le temps de jouer avec toi, et toi aussi il faut que tu travailles !

Le petit Goten se mit à bouder dans un coin et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Pendant ce temps, Gohan plaça son sac dans le jet que Bulma avait sorti de sa capsule et salua ses parents.

\- Au revoir maman, je rentre demain soir ne t'en fais pas.

\- Au revoir mon chéri, fais bien attention à toi hein !

\- Oui pas de problème, au revoir Papa, au revoir Goten.

\- Humm

Lui répondit la voix énervée de son petit frère. Gohan se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur sa tête. Il se mit à lui caresser la tête comme on le ferait sur un petit chaton énervé.

\- Je reviens demain petit frère et promis, on jouera ensembles !

\- Vraiment ?

Goten avait relevé sa tête vers lui et le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Ces derniers brillaient de malice et de joie.

\- Vraiment. Maintenant vas te reposer.

Gohan secoua vivement les cheveux de son petit frère et rejoint la famille de Bulma. Après une dernière embrassade à sa mère il monta dans le jet de la famille. Végéta avait décidé de les suivre en volant pour se « dégourdir les jambes ».

Le trajet se fit calmement, Bulma et Gohan discutant joyeusement de nouvelles technologies tandis que Trunks jouaient avec sa console de jeu portable silencieusement.

Très vite ils se posèrent dans le jardin de la Capsule. Végéta était arrivé longtemps avant eux et était déjà dans sa salle d'entrainement.  
Gohan suivit Bulma a travers la Capsule pour qu'elle lui trouve une chambre de libre. Il lui sembla étrange qu'elle aille si loin étant donné qu'il n'en voyait pas une seul d'occupée à proximité de l'entrée.

\- Voila ta chambre mon grand ! Demain matin tu peux partir sans nous réveiller et mange ce que tu veux d'accord, tu fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci beaucoup Bulma c'est vraiment adorable de ta part !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Et si l'envie te prend de sortir dans la nuit, il y a une porte de secours juste derrière. Bonne nuit !

La scientifique lui adressa un clin d'œil puis tourna les talons sans un mot de plus pour retourner vers sa chambre.  
Gohan se sentit démasqué qu'elle ait compris ses intentions mais bon, il était déterminé à savoir si le vœu qu'ils avaient formulé au dragon avait fonctionné.

Le jeune homme déposa ses affaires dans la chambre que lui avait donnée Bulma et passa discrètement par la porte que lui avait indiquée la scientifique.  
L'air frais du soir lui glaça le sang. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir si froid au Mont Paozu.  
Gohan serra les dents et s'envola en se dirigeant vers Satan City. C'était là qu'il saurait.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas volé si rapidement, si loin, si librement. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait libre.  
Il passa au dessus des immeubles, au dessus des voitures et effectua des pirouettes dans les airs avant de se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble. Le quartier avait l'air tranquille. Cela l'étonnait. Ce genre de grande ville ne restait jamais calme bien longtemps.

Son instinct ne le trompa pas. Rapidement il vit une voiture filer à toute allure, suivit de près par un fourgon de police. Ce devait être des cambrioleurs !  
C'était le moment d'agir.

Gohan appuya sur le côté de sa montre et comme dans un vieux souvenir ses vêtements se transformèrent pour devenir ceux du Great Sayaman. Le jeune homme se sentait si bien habillé de cette façon. Il espérait sincèrement que le vœu allait tout changer !

Il prit son élan et s'envola à toute vitesse. Rapidement il atterri face à la voiture folle et l'arrêta d'un coup de pied. Le capot de la voiture se leva sous la puissance du choc et elle s'arrêta net.  
Le conducteur sorti en panique de la voiture pour voir ce qu'il avait heurté.  
Le cœur de Gohan battait la chamade. Quelle serait la réaction de ce type en le reconnaissant ?  
C'était le moment de vérité …

\- Oh non me dite pas que c'est lui ! S'exclama le conducteur, Ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu Sayaman ! Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je me casse !

\- Pas si vite mon grand j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! car la où je passe, les méchants trépassent !

Gohan ajouta à sa fameuse réplique, sa danse bien rodée pour tenter d'impressionner le cambrioleur.  
Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air impressionné du tout néanmoins.

\- Et voila qu'il recommence avec sa petite danse, tu m'avais presque manqué tiens !

Le cambrioleur n'ajouta rien de plus et se mit à courir à travers les rues de la ville. Gohan le rattrapa bien vite néanmoins et l'immobilisa contre un mur.

\- Me touche pas ! Laisse-moi partir bon sang !

\- Pas tant que la police ne t'auras pas arrêté !

Gohan le tenait d'une main cependant le cambrioleur ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre. La poigne du jeune homme était bien trop puissante pour lui.  
Très vite un agent de police les rejoints et passa les menottes au cambrioleur.

\- Merci bien monsieur le Great Sayaman ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu ! Vous nous aviez manqué ! Si seulement je savais qui se cache sous ce masque pour vous remercier !

Gohan fut si heureux qu'il laissa exploser un cri de joie.

\- Vous m'avez aussi monsieur l'inspecteur ! a bientôt !

Sur ce, Gohan s'envola en effectuant des pirouettes aérienne tellement il était heureux. Plus personne ne se rappelait de son identité. Le policier l'avait appelé « Sayaman » et non Gohan ! Il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment ! Sa vie allait redevenir comme avant, il en était tellement heureux.

Le jeune homme rentra rapidement chez Bulma pour finir de se préparer pour « rentrée » le lendemain. Il allait revenir en cours comme un parfait inconnu. Personne ne saurait plus jamais qu'il est le Great Sayaman.  
Personne sauf Videl …

Gohan s'endormit en pensant à la jeune femme. Allait-elle être heureuse de le revoir ? …


	3. Chapter 3

Pardonnez moi pour le temps d'attente !  
Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour les reviews

* * *

_*Aller mon grand pousse cette foutu porte, tu vas pas passer ta journée ici !_

Gohan tentait de se donner du courage tandis qu'il était tétanisé sur le toit du lycée. Il se tenait droit comme un « i » devant la porte donnant accès au bâtiment.  
Cela faisait d'ailleurs un bon moment qu'il était là. Il avait décidé de partir de bonne heure ce matin comme personne n'était réveillé chez les Briefs.  
Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de ne voir Végéta nulle part, lui qui pensait qu'il se levait aux aurores pour s'entrainer c'était raté. D'autant plus que Trunks aurait du être debout pour aller en cours …  
En tous les cas, Gohan s'était retrouvé bien seul dans cette énorme maison, il avait donc décider de partir plus tôt pour être sûr d'être à l'heure.

Seulement voila, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le toit du lycée, il était resté planter là et ne parvenait pas à se donner le courage de pousser cette maudite porte ! Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête …  
_« Est-ce qu'ils vont être contents de me revoir ? »_  
_« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire pour justifier mon absence de six mois »_  
_« Est ce que j'aurai encore le niveau »_  
_« Est-ce que Videl va m'ignorer ? » …_

Cette dernière question l'obsédait totalement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se faire le film de leur retrouvaille dans sa tête. Dans certains de ses scenarii elle l'ignorait très nettement, dans d'autres elle le regardait avec mépris, dans d'autres, plus enthousiastes, elle lui parlait comme avant et dans ses plus beaux fantasmes, elle se jetait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser …  
Gohan rougit en pensant à cela même s'il se doutait que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui et de gouter à ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces …

D'un coup, Gohan entendit la sonnerie du lycée retentir. Il était vraiment temps d'y aller, les cours allaient commencer.  
Bien sur il n'était plus à un jour près pour y retourner mais il avait tellement envie de retourner en cours qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à rentrer chez lui sans avoir pu mettre un pied dans le lycée.

Pour la cinquantième fois de la matinée il amorça un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler en se rapprochant de la porte. Il se trouvait tellement ridicule à ne même pas réussir à l'ouvrir cette foutue porte …  
« _Qu'est ce que dirait Piccolo s'il me voyait …_ »

Enfin sa main se posa sur la poignée et il commença à la tourner. Son cœur battait à toute allure comme s'il avait combattu l'armée de Freezer à lui seul. Il aurait d'ailleurs préférer se battre contre un ennemi en chair et en os à ce moment là plutôt que de se battre contre lui-même comme il était en train de le faire.  
La porte maintenant entrouverte il parvenait à entendre les bruits des lycéens à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son cœur s'emballa et son ventre se serra …  
« Qu'est ce que dirait Piccolo s'il me voyait … »

En pensant une nouvelle fois à son ami Namek il se sentit minable et indigne de sa confiance. Il poussa alors la porte vers l'intérieur afin de l'ouvrir en entier. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans réfléchir d'avantage et ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle il devait avoir cours.  
Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Juste marcher et ne pas penser.

Très vite il aperçut des visages familiers : Erika la gothique, Mary la timide, Jacky la brute … Tous lui sourire avec curiosité. Il répondit timidement, en réfléchissant toujours à l'excuse qu'il pourrait bien leur donner pour une absence si longue …

« Oh mon dieu, me dites pas que c'est Gohan ! »

Le désigné Gohan se retourna vivement. Devant lui se trouvait Eraza, rayonnante et visiblement ravie de le revoir. Elle arborait un sourire éclatant et tendait ses bras vers lui comme pour l'enlacer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit et Gohan se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise d'être si proche d'une fille. Cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé et il avait peur d'être maladroit.  
Il l'enlaça gauchement en retour tout en conservant une distance de sécurité.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en le relâchant, ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus vu, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas décidé de retourner étudier dans tes montagnes !

Elle se mit à rire avec entrain. Sa bonne humeur était d'ailleurs contagieuse car Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en sa présence. Tout en elle était rassurant et même ses blagues ne laissaient entrevoir aucune méchanceté. Elle était naturelle et c'est exactement ce dont avait besoin le jeune homme.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme regardait tout de même s'il n'apercevait pas Sharpener ou bien Videl mais il ne vit aucun des deux. Un peu déçu, il suivit Eraza lorsque le professeur leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient entrer en classe.

En croisant le professeur, Gohan lui adressa un large sourire. Le vieil homme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis ravi que vous soyez revenu monsieur Son !

\- Je suis ravi d'être revenu aussi professeur.

Gohan vit dans le regard de son ainé qu'il désirait connaitre plus de détails sur son absence. Il irait le voir à la fin du cours pour lui inventer une excuse. Il faudrait également qu'il aille parler au directeur pour s'expliquer … Une journée plutôt chargée en définitive.

Le demi-Saiyan suivit Eraza à leur place habituelle. Gohan sourit en voyant Sharpener assis sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours une longue chevelure blonde qu'il s'appliquait à coiffer en arrière et des vêtements de marques sportives qui lui donnait un look de sportif professionnel.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai c'est Gohan !

\- Et oui, c'est bien moi …

Gohan était un peu gêné car Sharpener avait parlé très fort et beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient retournés pour voir que c'était effectivement le fameux Gohan qui était revenu. Lui qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention c'était gagné …

\- Ahah t'as pas changé mon vieux, toujours aussi timide !

Certains se mirent à glousser en réponse à la réplique de Sharpener qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, fier de lui.  
Tout à coup, Eraza se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes, l'air contrarié.

\- T'as fini de l'embêter espèce d'abruti ?! Laisse le tranquille ! Viens Gohan on va s'installer.

Sharpener, étonnement, ne répondit pas et s'installa correctement à sa place. Gohan et Eraza l'imitèrent puis, un court instant après, le cours commença.

Gohan était redevable à Eraza de l'avoir défendu. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter les autres aujourd'hui, déjà qu'il avait du mal à affronter ses propres démons…  
D'autant plus que quelque chose le perturbait …

\- Dis moi Eraza … Elle est passée où Videl ?

Le cœur de Gohan battait la chamade en posant cette question. Il savait bien qu'elle allait lui répondre quelque chose de banal du type « elle est malade » mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Il aurait préférer qu'elle soit à sa place comme d'habitude …

\- Videl ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Elle est assise plus bas dans l'amphi, elle se met à coté de son petit copain !

Gohan cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. D'un geste instinctif il regarda vers le bas de l'amphithéâtre et, en effet, Videl était assise là. Il voyait ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui bougeait au rythme de ses prises de notes.  
Tellement accaparé par Eraza, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée …

\- Oui elle est là tu vois, on voit ses cheveux ! Et son copain, c'est Jon, le gars brun avec les cheveux en épi à sa droite.

Gohan ne répondait pas. Sa voix avait disparue pour une durée indéterminée. Sans le vouloir ses yeux suivaient la direction indiquée par Eraza.  
A la droite de Videl se trouvait effectivement un jeune homme brun qui avait une coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de Yamcha.  
Gohan ressentit une grande colère l'envahir en le regardant car le jeune home regardait Videl amoureusement et lui disait des petits mots de temps en temps. Gohan voyait Videl rire face à ses commentaires et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le désintégrer …

\- Tu l'as vu ?!

Gohan n'avait pas détourné les yeux du couple depuis qu'Eraza lui avait indiqué leur emplacement. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers la jeune fille qui l'observait avec étonnement.

\- Oui oui je l'ai vu merci …

Ah, sa voix était finalement revenue … Elle était faible et sans timbre particulier mais elle était tout de même prête à l'emploi.  
Il détourna rapidement le regard de la jeune fille blonde pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le fameux couple. Ce Jon était encore en train de parler à Videl dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle l'écoutait distraitement tout en essayant de prendre des notes du cours.  
Il avait l'air fou amoureux d'elle …

Gohan sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il était un homme, un guerrier, un guerrier Saiyan de surcroit ! Est-ce que son père pleurait ? Non. Est ce que Végéta pleurait ? Jamais de la vie.

Il ne devait pas s'abaisser à cette faiblesse, néanmoins, à cet instant cela représentait un effort surhumain. Toute la tension qu'il avait ressentit durant ces six derniers mois à s'imaginer comment Videl le retrouverait, comment elle l'accepterait étaient réduit à néant.  
Pendant que lui prévoyait des plans sur la comète, elle s'était contentée de tourner la page et de trouver un petit ami.  
Un petit ami complètement débile d'ailleurs car voilà qu'il essayait encore de la déconcentrer … Comment pouvait elle sortir avec lui …  
Ok il était beau mais il avait un Ki ridiculement bas (même pour un terrien) et n'écoutait même pas en cours.

Gohan ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait pourtant perçu que Videl l'appréciait … Il avait dû se tromper comme toujours.  
Il commettait toujours des erreurs de jugements … Déjà dans son combat contre Cell il avait cru qu'il gagnerait mais cette erreur lui avait fait perdre son père. Maintenant ses erreurs lui avaient fait perdre Videl …

L'heure passa sans que Gohan ne s'en rende compte. Il était submergé par ses idées noires. Eraza s'étonna du fait qu'il n'ait prit aucune note « ça ne te ressemble pas ! ».

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours sans même attendre la pauvre Eraza qui ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude.  
Il passa prêt de Videl et de son copain entendit avec dégout une bribe de leur conversation.

\- Ça te dit d'aller au ciné ce weekend ma Videl?

\- Pourquoi pas, tu veux voir quoi ?

\- Les Avengers ! le nouveau vient de sortir

\- Oh non merci j'aime pas trop les super héros …

En entendant cela, Gohan se précipita vers le toit. Il poussa la porte avec force et celle-ci s'écrasa contre le mur. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Elle l'avait viré de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
La tristesse de ce matin faisait place à une colère ingérable. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?! Et elle osait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas les super héros ? Elle qui avait passé des semaines à le persécuter pour savoir qui se cachait sous le costume du Great Sayaman ?!

Elle se foutait de lui et pire, elle s'en foutait de lui …

Ne pouvant se contenir d'avantage, Gohan prit son élan et s'envola loin du lycée. Heureusement pour son premier jour de cours, il était tombé sur une journée ou il n'y avait qu'un cours théorique et du sport en fin de matinée.  
Tout le monde pensait qu'il était nul en sport, personne ne serait étonné de le voir absent à ce cours. Puis après tout il s'en fichait. Toutes ces futilités n'avaient plus aucune importance. Il n'avait plus envie de voir personne, tant pis pour le professeur et le directeur, il irait s'expliquer un autre jour …  
ou bien jamais d'ailleurs.

En volant en direction du Mont Paozu il réalisa qu'il était lâche. Il aurait dû rester au lycée pour comprendre Videl, pour lui parler pourquoi pas … Mais comme d'habitude il avait fuit, il avait été lâche.  
La colère et la tristesse avait parlés à sa place, comme d'habitude ses sentiments avaient commandés sa conduite.  
La mort dans l'âme il repassa le portique de sa maison.

« _Qu'est ce que dirait Piccolo s'il me voyait …._ »


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre suivant, désolée du temps de publication j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps !  
Mais la je vais pouvoir publier plus régulièrement, merci pour les commentaires ça me touche !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

La culpabilité est le pire des sentiments. Il prend aux tripes tellement forts qu'il peut aisément amener un homme à perdre la raison.  
C'est exactement ce sentiment que ressentait Gohan. Il avait été submergé par celui ci dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied chez lui la veille.

Il se sentait coupable de tellement de choses en réalité. Coupable d'avoir été de si mauvaise humeur pendant les six derniers mois, coupable de n'avoir pas rappeler Videl, coupable de n'avoir pas étudié d'avantage, coupable d'avoir laissé Eraza en plan la veille, coupable de n'avoir pas prit la peine d'expliquer son absence à son professeur, coupable d'être parti lâchement après avoir vu Videl avec un autre …

Ce dernier point le hantait. Il l'avait d'ailleurs hanté toute la nuit. Il n'en avait pas dormit.  
Gohan s'imaginait Videl et Jon ensembles, heureux, à s'embrasser dans le cinéma … Ces visions lui retournaient l'estomac à chaque fois.

Cette nuit à ruminer ses sombres idées avaient néanmoins eu un effet bénéfique. Il était maintenant décidé à aller parler a Videl. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait oublié de cette façon, il avait besoin de comprendre.  
Tout le monde dans la Z-team lui avait certifié qu'elle était folle de lui. Krilin et Yamcha n'arrêtait pas de le charrier à ce propos à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient ce n'était tout de même pas le hasard ! Bulma avait même affirmé que Videl avait pleuré lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Gohan. Elle devait forcément ressentir quelque chose pour lui c'était évident.  
Gohan espérait simplement que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié …

Il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, qu'elle éprouvait … Il avait besoin de comprendre. Lui qui aimait tant tout comprendre, il se trouvait maintenant totalement désemparé.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune guerrier avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre le lycée ce matin. Cette fois, il ne fuirait pas. Il irait parler à Videl.

\- Ah Gohan ! Mais t'es passé où hier ?!

Eraza lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'elle l'avait aperçut. Gohan réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas du comprendre la raison de son départ précipité de la veille. Comment aurait –elle pu comprendre d'ailleurs ?

\- Excuse moi d'être parti si rapidement Eraza, ma mère m'a appelé en urgence enfin bon des histoires de familles quoi …

Gohan s'impressionnait. Lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à mentir correctement trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour le coup. Ce n'était pas très abouti comme mensonge mais la phrase « histoire de famille» dissuadait les gens de poser des questions supplémentaires en générales.

\- Ah oui ? et c'était si important pour que tu sois obligé de rentré chez toi ?!

Forcément Eraza n'était pas comme la majorité des gens. Forcément qu'elle allait tenter de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Euh oui … Enfin bref c'est compliqué je te raconterai une autre fois !

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire sourire Eraza jusqu'aux oreilles. Un mystère à résoudre !  
Elle n'était pas amie avec Videl pour rien …

Durant leur conversation, les deux adolescents avaient avancés jusqu'à leur salle de cours. C'était un cours de biologie animale. Gohan adorait ce cours, lui qui aimait les animaux depuis toujours, il était ravi de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur eux.  
Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent au fond de l'amphithéâtre et attendirent l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Pendant que la salle de cours se remplissait, Eraza n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ça allait du dilemme qu'elle avait entre choisir d'acheter une robe rouge ou une robe bleue (« Non mais attend, du bleu ça me va mieux comme je suis blonde mais le rouge ça met du peps, et j'ai du peps ! ») à son chien qui avait un strabisme congénital … Gohan se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir autant de choses à raconter en si peu de temps …

Le jeune homme écoutait donc sa voisine d'une oreille distraite lorsque Videl entra dans la pièce. Évidemment elle était accompagnée de son foutu petit ami qui lui tenait la main avec fierté. A cette vue, Gohan senti son sang se glacer et eu envie d'adresser un bon coup à ce maudit Jon de se pavaner de la sorte avec SA Videl …  
La colère de Gohan se changea en incrédulité lorsque Videl lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Elle avait donc remarqué qu'il était revenu … Hier elle l'avait ignoré tout bonnement et là elle lui souriait.  
Étrangement ce simple sourire apaisa le cœur du demi-Saiyan qui y voyait là un espoir. Peut être qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus après tout.  
Gohan écoutait le cours et essayait de prendre des notes mais son esprit était parasité par la jolie brune. D'autant plus que régulièrement pendant le cours, elle se retournait vers lui pour croiser son regard.

Autant au début, cela lui avait fait plaisir, mais maintenant il trouvait ça étrange. Elle lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard mais sa main était toujours collée à celle de son petit ami. Gohan en devenait chèvre.  
Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il sache au moins si elle lui en voulait encore, si elle aimait vraiment ce Jon …

Le cours dura une éternité pour Gohan. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était que ça se termine pour aller trouver Videl. Il avait même abandonné l'idée de prendre des notes, tous les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Eraza avait même lancé hein « Olala bah même Gohan a lâché l'affaire ! » qui avait eu le mérite de faire rire les étudiants placés derrière eux.

« Voila le cours est terminé, pour lundi vous me lirez les pages 50 et 51 du livres ! Bonne journée ! »

Tout le monde se leva d'un bond. Gohan ne se fit pas prier non plus, il enjamba les marches menant en bas de l'amphi pour trouver Videl.

Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires et son petit copain la regardait amoureusement faire – sans l'aider bien évidemment...  
Gohan prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tu veux un coup de main Videl ?

Jon le regarda d'un air mauvais et se pencha pour ramasser le dernier cahier de sa belle.

\- Elle a fini c'est bon.

Videl leva la tête et croisa le regard de Gohan. Ce dernier ne vit pas que les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient empourprées à cette vision.  
Le fameux Jon, lui, avait bien remarqué par contre et il commençait véritablement à ne pas aimer ce trouble fête. Il lançait des regards plein de jalousie à Gohan qui lui ne remarquait rien. Seule Videl comptait pour lui.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? On ne t'as pas vu en début d'année...

Gohan se concentra à nouveau sur Jon et remarqua à ce moment là son air haineux. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon. C'était lui qui devrait le détester et non l'inverse !

\- Je m'appelle Son Gohan … J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas la au début de l'année. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

Il le savait déjà mais par pure politesse il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à lui. Du coin de l'œil il regardait Videl qui lui lançait des regards furtifs. Il sentait des joues s'empourprer en la sentant si près de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps …

\- Moi c'est Jon Itaki … Allez ma Videl on y va, salut !

Sur ce, il prit la main de Videl et sortit de la salle en précipitation. Gohan n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler avec Videl.

Il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait comme ça. Il ne le connaissait même pas et déjà il le considérait comme un ennemi. Si ça se trouvait Videl lui avait parlé de lui et lui avait dit qu'il était ennuyeux et qu'il ne fallait pas le fréquenter.  
Videl devait lui avoir sourit par pure politesse, en réalité elle le détestait, comme ce Jon …

C'est donc l'air maussade que Gohan quitta la salle. Le cours d'après se trouvait à l'étage en dessous. Il devait passer au milieu de plusieurs groupes d'étudiants pour accéder aux escaliers mais il ne remarquait même pas la foule autours de lui.  
Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Videl et son petit ami. Ils ne lui sortaient pas de la tête.

\- Bah alors tu faisais quoi ? J'ai bien cru que t'étais encore rentré chez toi !

Comme à son habitude, Eraza lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, où et avec qui. Cette fille était une commère ambulante mais cela faisait du bien à Gohan. Elle dégageait une telle joie de vivre qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux en cet instant.

\- Non désolé j'ai mis du temps à descendre les escaliers, y'a tellement de monde !

\- Ah bah faut les pousser mon pauvre Gohan, faut pas te laisser faire hein, même si t'as une force de moustique tu as ta place !

Gohan sourit à la remarque et entra dans la classe en suivant ses camarades.  
Tout le monde le voyait comme un pauvre intello maigrichon qui n'avait rien dans les bras. Cela l'avait embêté au départ. Il se rappelle que lors de ses premiers jours au lycée, il avait voulu prouvé qu'il n'était pas une chochotte en faisant de son mieux au baseball mais maintenant il s'en fichait. Tant mieux si les gens le voyait comme quelqu'un de parfaitement normal.  
Il avait eu un avant gout de ce que pouvait être la célébrité, et c'était très peu pour lui.

\- Merci de tes conseils Eraza c'est sympa !

Gohan sourit à son amie qui rayonnait de plaisir.

\- Mais de rien mon chou !

Elle se mise sur la pointe des pieds et voulu faire un bisou sur la joue de Gohan pour le mettre en confiance. Lui qui ne comprit pas le geste tourna sa tête vers elle en la voyant se rapprocher. Résultat des courses, les lèvres d'Eraza se posèrent directement sur celles de Gohan.  
Tout le monde assista à la scène et furent abasourdit. Videl y comprit.

Sur le champ, les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent, les joues en feu.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas ! Mais tu as tourné la tête et …

\- Nan nan mais c'est moi je n'avais pas compris et du coup j'ai tourné la tête et …

\- Et vous vous êtes embrassé youhou !

Sharpener avait terminé la discussion sous le rire de toute la classe. Ils s'en souviendraient longtemps de ce baisé raté.  
Le premier de Gohan d'ailleurs…

\- Les enfants écoutez moi ! Votre professeur est malade, le cours est annulé, votre journée est terminée !

Cette annonce de la part du surveillant eu l'effet d'une bombe. D'un coup, le baisé entre Eraza et Gohan n'intéressa plus personne et tout le monde courra vers la sortie du lycée.  
Gohan était soulagé que cette journée se termine enfin, elle avait été pleine de rebondissement.

\- Bon bah je vais rentrer chez moi... Encore désolée pour le baisé … Enfin c'était sympa mais bon bref !

\- Non t'inquiète pas c'est moi excuse moi fin t'inquiète ce n'était pas mauvais non plus fin bon bref à demain Eraza !

Les deux adolescents se séparent, très embrassés par la situation. Ils ne savaient pas que Videl avait assisté à toute la scène et qu'elle les regardait avec jalousie …

Gohan couru immédiatement jusqu'au toit de l'école pour pouvoir se transformer et s'envoler jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Ça va monsieur le super héro ?

Gohan se raidit sur place en reconnaissant la voix de Videl. Elle l'avait donc suivit jusqu'au toit … Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.  
Elle était vraiment radieuse. Ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois ou il l'avait vu, elle avait maintenant un jolie carré entourant son petit visage de porcelaine.  
Par contre Gohan remarqua qu'elle était émue car ses yeux bleus semblaient contenir des larmes refoulées.

\- Oui ça va et toi ?

Basique comme réponse mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre …  
Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop familier avec, c'est lui qui l'avait fait fuir tout de même …

\- Ça va … T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Eraza !

Le demi -Saiyan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui parlait d'Eraza ?!  
Il pensait qu'elle serait venue lui parler de sa conduite pendant les six mois ou son identité avait été dévoilée au monde. Étrange comme réaction.

\- Euh bah oui oui je l'aime beaucoup oui …

\- Ah cool …

Gohan la vit baisser la tête et faire un mouvement de recul. Elle s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Et toi ? … fin il a l'air gentil Jon …

\- Oui il est très sympa je suis bien avec.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et sortit par la porte menant à l'escalier intérieur du bâtiment.  
Gohan ne comprit pas sa réaction …

Elle semblait énervée mais en même temps elle lui disait clairement qu'elle était bien avec un autre. Ce serait plutôt à lui d'être vexé non ?

Gohan ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il appuya sur le bouton de la montre confectionnée par Bulma et se transforma en Great Sayaman.  
Il s'envola du toit en remarquant des traces brillantes sur le sol.  
S'il avait été plus attentif il aurait surement remarqué que c'était des larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux de la belle Videl …

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gohan arriva chez lui. Une douce odeur de poulet rôti s'échappait de la maison.  
C'est donc l'esprit léger que l'adolescent entra dans la maison et qu'il vit sa mère aux fourneaux.

\- Oh mon chéri tu es déjà rentré ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui merci maman, notre professeur était malade, on a fini plus tôt

\- Ah d'accord j'espère que le cours sera rattrapé !

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas !

En conversant avec sa mère, Gohan avait quitté ses chaussures et sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé dans le canapé et s'apprêtait à allumer la télévision.

\- Gohan !

Une furie se rua sur lui. Le petit Goten s'était jeté son grand frère pour l'accueillir et lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom. Gohan serra fort le petit contre lui puis le repoussa pour le regarder.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait grandi ! Ses parents avaient déjà du aller trois fois lui racheter des vêtements durant ces trois derniers moi tellement il grandissait vite.  
Il dépassait même Trunks alors que ce dernier avait un an de plus que lui !

Gohan adorait son petit frère. Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête en lui souriant.

\- Ça va Goten, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui ça va, un peu ennuyeux parce que Papa est parti s'entrainer avec Végéta, mais moi j'avais pas le droit d'aller voir Trunks je devais faire mes devoirs … mais bon maintenant tu es rentré on va pouvoir jouer !

Le petit était surexcité. Il sautait presque d'impatience sur le canapé. Gohan ne pouvait pas résister a son frère quand il le regardait avec ses petits yeux de chat.

\- C'est ok mon grand, viens on va dans ta chambre jouer un peu !

\- Super !

Gohan suivit son frère avec entrain sous le regard attendrit de sa mère. Les deux garçons jouèrent ensembles durant des heures.  
Il s'entendait à merveille avec son petit frère, jamais une dispute… Il était si heureux de l'avoir.

Pendant qu'il jouait avec le petit, il ne pensait pas à Videl en plus. Cela lui évitait de se tourmenter l'esprit au sujet de leur conversation étrange sur le toit.

Seulement rapidement, l'heure du diner arriva et ils durent se mettre à table. Comme prévu, Goku ne rentra pas pour manger. Bulma avait dû préparer à manger pour les deux Saiyans à la Capsule. Cela faisait rager Chichi de colère car « elle me pique mon mari, déjà que je ne le vois pas beaucoup faut en plus qu'elle lui fasse à manger ! ». Cela faisait rire Gohan.  
Il trouvait cela merveilleux qu'après tant d'années, sa mère soit toujours aussi amoureuse de son père.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur néanmoins et bientôt il dut aller se mettre au lit.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher, il se repassa le film de sa journée dans sa tête.  
Dans toutes les scènes il y voyait Videl bien qu'il ne lui ait réellement parlé qu'une seule fois.

Il se rappelle de la beauté de son visage … Elle lui avait tant manqué avec ses yeux rieurs et autoritaires à la fois. Sa silhouette fine mais puissance et son caractère doux mais si affirmé quand il le fallait.

Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué c'était sur. Il lui en voulait néanmoins d'être sortie avec un autre. Seulement cela lui arrachait le cœur de savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit, elle était bien avec lui.  
Ce devait être à lui qu'elle pensait le soir avant de s'endormir …  
Elle devait penser aux journées qu'ils passaient ensembles, aux rires qu'ils échangeaient, à leur baisés …

A ce moment Gohan repensa à son baisé avec Eraza. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarras. Cette situation avait été si étrange et gênante mais néanmoins, loin de là désagréable.

Il s'endormit quelques instants après, la lune progressant lentement dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


End file.
